


Gone

by Unknown1418



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Heartbreaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown1418/pseuds/Unknown1418
Summary: moving this from my tumblr (https://zen-is-bae.tumblr.com/) to here.a little request of MC randomly vanished and no one knew what happened, then weeks, months, or even maybe years later they see her again with her new S/Oft. RFA, V, and Rika





	1. ZEN

It was a normal day, Zen woke up to find the most beautiful woman beside him, you. He smiled as he went on his usual morning jog. He ran his route and exhausted, he got back to the apartment but… something was, off. Why weren’t you at the door to greet him? Or on couch watching TV? Where were you?

He panicked a bit as he ran to the bedroom, to the rooftop, then he realized. You were gone. Did you get kidnapped? Did something bad happen to you? He got so worried he couldn’t focus on anything. He called Seven and told him you were gone. What happened to you?

He skipped rehearsals and just stayed home searching for something, anything, that might tell him where you went. His phone rang and he jumped. Was it you? Would you tell him where you where? No, it was Seven.

He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Seven? Did you find her? Where is She?”

“Zen… I don’t know how to tell this to you but.. she left”

What? You… left him? Why? Did he hurt you? Did he offend you? He needed to know. He HAD to know. You wouldn’t leave just because, right? There’s no way…

His thought’s stopped when he heard Seven speak again, hoping that he had good news about you.

“When she was outside… she threw her phone away… there’s no way I can find her now… I’m sorry.”

He hung up on Seven. You left… you made sure there’d be no way to find you… but, why?

Six months had passed since you left. Zen could barely focus on his acting, yet he managed. His new play was quite a hit. RFA decided to celebrate with him at this very famous restaurant. They were all seated and waiting for their orders to arrive. Zen chatted with everyone, trying his best to not think about you. You were gone. You left him. And he has no idea if he can ever get you back.

After a few drinks, Zen went to the bathroom. He looked at himself on the mirror. Even as the emotional wreck he was, he still looked handsome. He cleaned his face a bit and looked over to the door when a guy entered, then proceeded to leave the bathroom.

As soon as he stepped out he saw you, exiting the woman’s bathroom.

“M-MC!?” he panicked a bit, was this really you? Or did he miss you so much he started hallucinating you?

“I-Zen. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” You awkwardly looked away as he stepped closer to you.

Why where you acting like this? He said he loved you… that he’d do ANYTHING for you… Then, why do you treat him like a stranger?

He was so confused but then, you smiled… Not at him, but at the guy behind him… The guy he saw at the bathroom…

“Aww, babe miss me already?” The guy said as he walked towards you and kissed your forehead, and walked away with you.

Why did you seem so happy with that guy? Did you abandon him… just so you could see that guy? Why? Did you ever love him? Or was he the only one who felt something?

His heart raced as tears piled in his eyes… he had always loved you but… did you ever love him? He had you… you left him… he lost you… forever…


	2. Jumin

God, did he hate this business travels! They always separated him from you! This was unacceptable. Well, at least he could video chat with you to see your pretty face, right? Well, he thought so… Why weren’t you picking up? Were you ok? 

He started to freak out a bit until he glanced over to his watch. Ah, time zones… Perhaps, you were just asleep. He calmed down a bit and decided to text Jaehee to check up on you, just to be sure.

He got ready for that day’s meeting and as soon as he finished fixing his tie he got a call from Jaehee.

“Mr. Han…I visited your penthouse but, Mc, she wasn’t there…”

He felt his heart sting a bit, his body was suddenly a bit too heavy.

“I talked to the security guards… they never saw her leave the building…” Jaehee kept on

He sat at the bed’s end. His breathing started to accelerate, he couldn’t take his body’s weight.

“Mr. Han… I tried calling her but… she left her phone… here…”

Jumin covered his mouth as he threw his phone on the bed. He felt dizzy… You were gone? It felt so odd, so inadequate, so… surreal. You didn’t even tell anything to him… were you running away from him?

He stayed lying in bed until he could handle his weight again. Once he could, he called Seven.

“JUMIN!!!” Seven exclaimed as soon as Jumin brought his phone to his ear “Jaehee told me you had a little panic attack when she called you earlier, are you okay?”

“Luciel… Mc… She left… she left me…” Jumin tried to keep a steady voice but he felt like he was about to cry… it started to hit him, you were gone.

“About that… I kind of looked into it… when she didn’t enter any of the chat rooms I got a bit worried… Jumin… I know you probably called to ask me to find her but… there’s nothing I can do, she left her phone at your place and nobody knows how she left.. besid-” Jumin hung up the phone before Seven could say anything else. You were gone… and he couldn’t find you…

Two years later, Jumin was getting ready for a party his dad was having. He didn’t want to go… he didn’t want to go anywhere after you left. Not to work, not to his business trips, not to any C&R nor RFA event, he just wanted to be alone. But this time, sadly, he couldn’t manage his way out of it. He HAD to go

At the party PLENTY of women flirted with him, but none of them caught his attention, they weren’t you. Sure, he kept on a good attitude with them, but hell, how he’d love to see you walk into the room so he could just be with you. Yet, he was aware that it was just a wish, you left two years ago, there was no way you’d come back to him.

He left all the guests for a bit and walked to the outside area. He looked at the stars and god, did they remind him of your eyes… your beautiful, energetic eyes…

He sighed, he knew he wouldn’t see you again… then, why, why did he want you so much?? He couldn’t have you but he NEEDED you… so, so much…

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a laugh, your laugh. Where you… here? Did you come back to him? He looked to the right only to find you, with a guy, that you’ve just kissed… Ah, so that’s why you left? The guy you were with left for a bit, so he walked towards you.

“Mc… it’s been quite a long time since I’ve last seen you…”

“Oh… Jumin… yeah, two years, right?” you said taking your glass to your mouth…

He notices a sparkle on your finger… there’s no way… you didn’t…

“Oh, MC! I see you’ve met Mr. Han! His company is going to help ours with this project… Anyhow, Mr. Han, this is my lovely wife, MC.”

Jumin hid his hurt upon hearing those words. You left him for another guy… perhaps this was better… perhaps he couldn’t make you as happy as this guy did…or maybe he could, but you didn’t love him enough to let him.

He called driver Kim and left the party. You left him, without a word, just to be with someone else. He chuckled at his own thoughts, who was he kidding? Of course you left him, he didn’t deserve you. He didn’t deserve anything.


	3. Jaehee

She was working late, as usual. She was tired, but she finished up all she could. She went home and on the way, she couldn’t stop thinking about you. The way you drink coffee with her when she talks with you, the way you both sing along Zen’s musicals, generally, just the way you made her happy.

When she arrived home, all the lights where off, sure it was late, but you weren’t much of an early bird… you’d definitely be awake at this hour.

She didn’t sweat it tho, maybe you had a rough day and hit the hay earlier. But when she entered the bedroom. You weren’t there? Where you staying somewhere and forgot to tell her? She quickly took out her phone and called you, only to hear it ringing in the bathroom.

She went to the bathroom and found your phone on the sink… just where did you go? Wait, what if you didn’t leave? What if you were taken somewhere? Her heart sank at the thought of someone snatching you away from her. You where her joy, you couldn’t leave her like that…

Mindlessly, she grabbed the phone and called Seven.

“Jaeheeee, do you know what time it is? Why are you even awake at-”

“Seven, Mc… she’s gone, she left her phone here and she’s not home, she didn’t tell me she was going anywhere!”

Seven, sensing Jaehee’s panic looked for something about MC as fast as he could, however, he didn’t find what he wanted.

“Jaehee, she just left your apartment at 11 am, I can’t find anything else about her…sorry, talk to you tomorrow” with a disappointed tone, seven hung up

But why… why would you leave. Jaehee wanted to go and lookout for you, but she was exhausted. She threw herself on the bed, maybe you’ll come back soon?

“This is nonsense!” Jumin said as he handed Jaehee a new project.

“Another cat project MR. Han?” she grabbed the project and looked at the cover.

“I wish, no this is just something my father is doing for his new girlfriend, I need you to visit this coffee shop and try their best, coffee.” Jumin looked at his phone before walking out of Jaehee’s office.

Jaehee, sighed as she grabbed the project and went to the coffee shop. Coffee, was always good, not as good as it was a year ago but still good.

When she got to the café she couldn’t help but smile, it was so pretty.

“Welc-ome…” you said with a cheery tone fading into a quitter one.

“oh, Mc… I had no idea you-“ jahee was interrupted by a beautiful woman walking out of the storage room.

“Oh, Mc darling, do you know her?” the woman said as she stood beside you

“we used to work together.” You shrugged off and took Jaehee’s order.

After Jaehee ordered the coffee, she decided to take it to the office. She went to her office and collapsed in her chair.

“Assistant Kang, you’re early… and awfully pale, is everything ok?” Jumin said as he walked into Jaehee’s office, not concerned, rather shocked.

“Oh, it’s just that Mc, worked at that coffee shop, with her girlfriend or wife, no idea really, and well she just shrugged off our relationship saying that we worked together, but yeah, I’m fine.” Jaehee let out without realizing what she had just said.

“I’m sorry-I- “

“Assistant Kang, take the rest of the day off.” Jumin said, showing a bit more concern on her. He knew her feelings for you, although he wasn’t experienced with love, he could guess how much it must’ve hurt her.

Jaehee left to her house and plopped onto the couch… was she the only one who cared for your relationship? Did you even count it as a relationship? Tears started falling as she thought of it. Was she the only one in love?


	4. Yoosung

Yoosung had just gotten home from college. He was excited for a new update LOLOL was having, he couldn’t wait to play it with you. When he came home however, you were gone. You left nothing behind. He looked around the apartment, but he didn’t find anything. You left without saying goodbye… Did he do something wrong? Where you mad at him? His vision became cloudy as he thought of it. Was it because of LOLOL? Did he not pay enough attention to you? Why would you leave him without saying anything?

He went to the bedroom, hoping to find something yours. Your cell phone was the only thing you left there. Why? Why would you leave your cell phone behind? He couldn’t contact you… no one in the RFA could… Then it hit him. Did you want to disappear from their lives? He felt his chest tense up as tears fell. Did you want him gone? He heard his phone ring and picked it up right away hoping it’d be you. But that would be too good, wouldn’t it?

“Se-Seven? What’s up?” Yoosung held back a sob, but his voice was shaky.

“Yo, Yoosung, you ok?”

“I… Yeah… No… MC… She’s gone” He said between small sobs. “D-did I do something wrong?”

“Hold on, what do you mean she’s gone?” Seven said, alarmed.

“Seven, she’s gone, she didn’t leave anything behind… just her phone…” Yoosung cried, he couldn’t accept you were gone. He just couldn’t…

“I… Yoosung, do you wanna come over?” Seven said. He knew he couldn’t find you, not with your cell phone here at least.

“N-no… I think I’ll just sit down and think a bit…” He said and hung up. He stopped holding back his tears. Why did you leave him? Didn’t you care about him?

“No… of course she didn’t… it was all just pity… who would want to date me anyways? I’m… a failure…” Yoosung sobbed as he dropped on top of the bed.

The room, the pillows, the sheets, they had your scent… he missed you… he was hurt… he wanted to see you, to feel you, but he couldn’t… you left him behind… you left him and his love behind.

Yoosung’s routine was the same for the past months. Wake up, shower, breakfast, classes, home, lolol and 1-4 hours of sleep. He had played so much this past weeks he forgot about a test coming up. The day before the test he couldn’t believe just how much of a mess his life was. It was 3 am, he was sitting there drinking chocolate milk and ‘studying’ for the test. He soon felt drowsy and fell asleep on top of his book.

“Yoosung, I love you!” your voice echoed in his head.

If you did love him…why did you abandon him?

“Yoosung… I loved you…” your voice echoed again

That seemed better. But did you actually ever love him?

“Yoosung… I pity you… I just don’t know how to say no without what little dignity you have, shattering.” This time as the echo faded away his heart stung.

That… sounded real, too real. His dreams were filled with thoughts of you, again. What would’ve happened if you stayed with him? Would you be happy? Are you happy? Is everything better now that he’s off your life?

He woke up in shock with a sting on his heart. He felt his eyes water, he missed you. He glanced over to the clock, 6:30 am… Suddenly, he remembered the test. He sprint to the bathroom, got ready and headed out to take the test.

After the test, he was sure he had failed, he wasn’t prepared… And with you in his mind, his brain gave no care to trigonometry. He went to the cafeteria, in that rush he had forgotten to eat breakfast.

At the cafeteria, he saw a good-looking girl. He would’ve sworn he’d gone mad when he heard her laugh. That laughter… sounded just like yours… He glanced over and his heart stopped. It was you. Laughing with some guy. Some guy who happened to have his hand around your waist. Some guy who just kissed your cheek. Some guy whom you were clearly happier with.

He felt his eyes water up. You made eye-contact with him, but as soon as you realized that he was already leaving. He was hurt. He loved you, more than anyone, anything in the world… he only wished that you loved him back… which, clearly, you didn’t.


	5. Seven

He was so busy with work lately, yet he’d still manage to make time for you. He had just finished a project when he got up to see you like usual. But you didn’t come? You weren’t anywhere near him. he looked for you everywhere and when he finally gave up he just went and checked the CCTV. He checked the last hour… nothing. The last two… nothing.

He panicked when he realized you left six hours ago, Why weren’t you back already? Were you ok? Did something happen to you? He tried calling you but your phone rang in the kitchen. He had no ways to communicate with you. He called everyone in the RFA and to his luck, no one knew where you were.

He looked at the CCTV on some places in town, he caught a few glimpses of you. It’s like you tried to stay hidden from the cameras, but why?

It suddenly hit him. you were running away. You were leaving him. his arms dropped and he laid back on his chair. He knew you were too good for him… but why didn’t you tell him you were leaving? Why did you feel like it was necessary to run away?

Angry tears fell and he couldn’t concentrate in work. He needed to know… why did you end it like this? Did he hurt you? He had no idea what he did wrong.

“MC… what happened?” he said as he touched his monitor which showed a still frame of the cctv, with you in it.

It took seven a few weeks to realize your pattern through the cctv. You always went to the same places at the same hours. Today he decided he’d find you.

He dressed up in his usual and walked to the coffee shop you always went to. You always spent at least an hour and a half here. You never showed interest in coffee shops… why now all of a sudden?

He got to the coffee shop ten minutes before you usually did. He walked in and sat at one of the tables, you should be here soon…

He began to look thru his phone’s gallery, so many pictures of you and him… so many happy memories… he just wanted them to last forever. He heard the door open and looked up, it was you. He was ready to walk towards you but then, you went to a table near the window, where a guy was sitting. He kissed you and you sat across him.

Seven felt his shoulders heavier, he walked out of that coffee shop and walked towards his house… he felt his eyes water as he went to his room.

[ALERT: are you sure you want to delete album (MC<3)?]

….

[Cancel]

Who was he kidding? He loved you, and still he couldn’t have you… once again. he’d be forever stuck with just a memory of you.


	6. V ( Jihyun )

He knew he was in love with you. He knew he wanted to see you. He took the surgery for you… but why aren’t you here? It had only been a week since the surgery and he already loved every little thing about you. He never thought things were wrong, you seemed so cheerful…

He got home from a meeting with a group of photographers. He wanted to see you, to kiss you, to prove you were real… but you weren’t there. You weren’t at work/class, you weren’t home… where were you?

He thought about calling you but he noticed you left your phone on the couch. Why? Now he was worried. What if you hadn’t left? What if someone took you? His chest hurt a bit with the thought of someone coming for you.

He decided to call Luciel before freaking out. May he could find you… just maybe.

“V? what’s up?” Seven answered quickly.

“Luciel… I need help with something…”

“what happened?” V noticed Seven’s voice was a bit more serious now.

“I don’t know where Mc is… she’s gone and she left her phone here.”

V walked towards the couch and grabbed your phone. Your lock screen was a picture of you and him. he suddenly felt heavy, like he’d have a giant boulder on top of him.

“V, I looked into some of the cctv near your house, seems like she took a cab somewhere.”

Ah, so you did leave… he felt a better knowing that they hadn’t kidnapped you. But that relief was shattered with the realization that you left. You decided to go away. His mind was a mess, he wasn’t hearing what seven was saying. He hung up and threw himself on the couch.

He felt like his heart was being ripped out. He loved you. He remembered this pain… Rika. He didn’t want to make the same mistake and lose you… but the more he thought of it the more his thoughts darkened. No… it had to be like this, you had to go. He didn’t deserve you…

V walked slowly. The snow was so thin he could see the little flowers trying to survive. The park was relaxing as usual. He looked at the trees in the distance and thought about photographing this scene. Children running, snow falling, the joy of winter…

He saw a little girl looking at him, waving. He smiled a bit and waved back. He had no idea how he managed to keep going. Without you, it seemed like photography was the only thing that kept him stable. Sure, the RFA was there, but they wouldn’t understand the emptiness he felt. He closed his eyes and as if it were a dream he heard your voice.

He looked back to where your voice came from. He saw you, with the little girl.

“Momma, he’s pwetty” the little girl tugged your sweater as she pointed at him.

When you looked at him he felt his last bit of hope shatter. You had moved on… had a family of your own… and here he was wishing that he could see you again, to declare his love for you was still there. But sadly, life had a different plan. You took the little girl’s arm and walked towards a man.

You looked so happy, so vivid. He felt guilty for thinking he’d ever had a chance with you. You were perfection… and he was worthless… a liar… a thief…

He forced a smile and glanced back at you. “I’m glad you’re safe and happy, MC… I love you, still…” he whispered as he walked back to his house. He felt his heart heavier as he walked away from you. Now this was it, the last time he’d see you…


	7. Rika

No, no oh god no. please make it stop… Oh god her heart hurt. She kicked the bedsheets and sprung off bed. She felt like she could cry. Nightmares where one of the many things that haunted her. They seemed so real, so natural… so possible. She took deep breaths and looked around, why weren’t you asleep? Why weren’t you on bed anyways? She got on her feet and walked out to the hallway, all lights where off… where were you? She panicked a bit ran to the living room, turning all lights on, trying to find you, or find something about where the hell were you.

She gave up after checking every room. You’ve left her… She felt her heart ache as she sank to the ground. She started crying… Did she hurt you? Did you hate her? What happened? She quietly sobbed as she thought of every nice thing you said to her. Were they lies? Did you also hate her? Did you also think she was just some snake?

Her sobbing grew louder as the thought of you hating her did. Did you just stay with her because of pity? Did you think she was hopeless and that’s why you left? She cried as she got up to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror… she was so… pathetic… you left her because she dragged you down, didn’t you? That had to be it… she was just a bother to you…wasn’t she?

She tried to calm herself as she drank a glass of water… she was a bother to you and to the RFA… everyone at Mint Eye who once adored her, now despise her… do you… hate her as well? How long have you hated her for? was her love fake?

She walked to the bed and looked at your pillow. She threw herself on the bed hugging your pillow…

“Please… don’t leave me behind… dohon’t…” she whispered between sobs but she knew, you left her behind, and you wouldn’t come back for her. No matter how much she cried or begged, you were gone, you cut her off your life and didn’t bother to tell her why.

Some weeks later Yoosung decided to take Rika out to a new café near his school, she agrees to go with him, simply to distract herself from you.

“Rika! Sit here, I’ll go order up!” Yoosung smiled with his usual positivity.

Sometime later she realized she hadn’t thought about you since morning, she smiled a bit, maybe she’ll be able to stop thinking about you. She was so into her thoughts she almost didn’t hear Yoosung say he was going to the bathroom.

She looked around the café, the decoration was nice… the food was great… but it’d be even better if-

“MC, here’s your order” she heard the cashier say, she looked back to them and to her worst fear, you were there, with a woman, who kissed your cheek as you walked out of the restaurant. You… definitely hated her… there’s no way… you wouldn’t have noticed just how much she loved you, and still leave her like that… she felt dizzy and as soon as Yoosung came back she begged him to let her go home.

Once at home she ran to the bathroom, and looked at herself, she was a mess. No wonder you left her. She doesn’t deserve you… you deserve so much more, more joy, more love, more honesty… Hell, you definitely deserve someone better than her…

“But still… it would’ve been nice of you to say goodbye…” She said as tear fell to the sink.


End file.
